Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a transparent display device and a transparent organic light-emitting display device with reduced width and thickness of their bezels.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is capable of emitting light and thus does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD). Therefore, an OLED device can be made lighter and thinner than a LCD device. Further, an OLED device has advantages in that it consumes less power, realizes better colors and has good response speed, view angle and contrast ratio (CR) than a LCD device. For at least these reasons, an OLED device is considered as the next generation display.